Tattica:002
__TOC__ Generalità Noel ha progettato una nuova Sfida! Vai al Laboratorio degli Evocatori e affronta Il Dio Bestiale nella Zona Tattica! Questo Trial sarà disponibile solo dopo aver completato Tattica:001 nel Laboratorio degli evocatori Ricompense *Afla Dilith Dio Lottatore *3,000,000 Zel *100,000 EXP *1 Gemma Preparazione *È consentito usare 1 squadra e un 1 set oggetti. Andranno inserite 5 unità nel Team Principale ed altre 7 come Ricambi. *Le due squadre deve avere unità uniche, non è quindi possibile utilizzare la stessa unità sia nel Team Principale che nei Ricambi! *È possibile selezionare fino a 3 Unità dalla Lista Amici, 1 come Leader e le altre 2 come Sub-Unit. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Afla Dilith. *Gli oggetti non verranno ripristinati in caso di sconfitta. Scegliete le vostre scorte con cura. Leaders Raccomandati: *Leader che hanno aumento parametri e mitigazione in Abilità Leader Unità Raccomandate: ' * Mitigatori da due turni * Unità che rimuovono le anomalie (Status Cleaner e Status Preventer) Battaglie 'Bestia Afla Dilith 'Prima Forma' Abilità e Note: *Altamente raccomandato usare una fujin sul vostro mitigatore. *''Caos risonante'' - Potente combo di 15 attacchi di Tenebre su tutte le unità *''Flagello del lupo''- Combo di 8 attacchi di Tenebra su una unità che può infliggere Veleno, Ferita, Debolezza e Malattia (50% possibilità) *''Aggressione'' - Combo di 15 attacchi di Tenebra su tutte le unità, aggiunge un Attacco Normale a fine turno per 3 turni (DoT) ed aggiunge l'elemento Oscurità agli attacchi per 3 turni *''Ordinus'' - Aggiunge Ignora Difese agli attacchi per 2 turni *Ogni qualvolta che UBB viene usato **''Sventura del vuoto'' - Enorme combo di 7 attacchi di Tenebra che''' rimuove tutti i Potenziamenti'' e infligge il 120~140% dei PS come danno su un UNITA' CASUALE.'' *A < 80% PS **Evoca Zurg dio rovina *A < 75% PS **Sventura del vuoto' - Enorme combo di 7 attacchi di Tenebra che '''rimuove tutti i Potenziamenti' e infligge il 120~140% dei PS come danno''' all'unità con MAGGIORI PS al momento.' *A < 60% PS **Sventura del vuoto'' - Enorme combo di 7 attacchi di Tenebra che rimuove tutti i Potenziamenti e infligge il 120~140% dei PS''' all'unità con MENO PS al momento.' *A < 50% PS **Assorbimento: Tetra:'' Aumenta ATT,DIF, e REC e aumenta la frequenza di colpi critici per 999 turni **''C'è un'aria sinistra'' - Da questo momento, iniziate ad usare solo 3 BB/SBB per turno ***Se più di 3 BB/SBB sono usati in un turno ****''Assimilation'' - Enorme attacco di Tenebra su tutti i nemici e infligge 110~120% PS come danno **Inizia usando i seguenti attacchi: ***''Dissolving Burn'' - Combo di 3 attacchi di Fuoco e Tenebra su un singolo nemico e riduce l' ATT dell'80% per 3 turni ***''Liquido Dissolvente'' - Combo di 3 attacchi di Acqua e Tenebra su tutti i nemici e riduce il REC dell'80% per 3 turni ***''Dissolving Soil'' - Combo di 3 attacchi di Terra e Tenebra su tutti i nemici, 80% di possibilità di infliggere Velerno e 50% di possibilità di infliggere Ferita, Debolezza e Malattia ***''Dissolving Bolt'' - Combo di 3 attacchi di Tuono e Tenebra su un singolo nemico e riduce la DIF dell'80% per 3 turni *A < 30% PS **''Void Casualty'' - Enorme combo di 7 attacchi di Tenebra che rimuove tutti i potenziamenti e infligge 120~140% PS come danno a un bersaglio casuale **Afla Dilith usa questa mossa due volte nello stesso turno *A < 20% PS **''Senza Fine'' - Combo di 33 attacchi di Tenebra e'dell'elemento corrente di Afla Dilith' su tutti i nemici ***E' possibile sopravvivere con mitigazione Oscurità in Abilità Leader o in BB/SBB/UBB Zurg dio rovina Abilità e Note: *''Tornerà tutto all'oscurità!'' - Inattivo *''Livello di Depravazione'' - Combo di 5 attacchi di Oscurità su un singolo nemico *''Meteora dell'Oscurità'' - Potente combo di 13 attacchi di Oscurità su tutti i nemici e probabilità di infliggere Debolezza e Ferita * Ogni 5 turni **''Zurg coglie potere oscuro.'' - Inattivo ***Se il 10% PS dei danni sono inflitti a Zurg ****''Argh! A trick!'' - Rimuove tutti i potenziamenti da se stesso ***Se il 10% PS dei danni non sono inflitti a Zurg ****''Evil Scream'' - Enorme attacco di Tenebra su un singolo nemico e rimuove tutti i potenziamenti Afla Dilith Dio Lottatore 'Seconda Forma' *''Lama Effluvia''- Potente combo di 8 attacchi di Fuoco su un singolo nemico *''Sorgente'' - Potente combo di 8 attacchi di Tenebra su un singolo nemico *''Adis Risonante'' - Potente combo di 16 attacchi di Fuoco e Acqua su tutti i nemici *''Assorbimento Oscuro'' - Potente attacco su tutti i nemici e cambia elemento in Acqua *''Assorbimento Divino'' - Potente attacco su tutti i nemici e cambia elemento in Fuoco *Ogni 5 turni **''Void Life Activity''- Potente attacco su un singolo nemico e rimuove tutti i potenziamenti *''Ha il potere nella lama...'' - Seguito da Vincolo del Conquistatore **''Vincolo del Conquistatore'' - Colpisce una unità con un enorme attacco a fine turno (DOT) il prossimo turno e svuota completamente la barra BB ***Altamente consigliato cambiare l'unità colpita con una unità in banchina affinchè il DOT non uccida l'unità *A < 50% PS **''C'è un'aria molto sinistra'' ***Mettere in guardia tutti il turno successivo ***Se 4 o più BB/SBB sono usati ****''Acculturazione'' - Combo di 3 attacchi di Fuoco su tutti i nemici e rimuove tutti i potenziamenti da due unità ***''Guardia di Afla è avvilita'' - Cancella l'attacco che ti shotta la squadra *A < 15% PS **''Distruzione Divina'' - Enorme combo di 28 attacchi di Fuoco su tutti i nemici ***UBB di mitigazione è altamente consigliato